Issashiburi!
by ShinAkaito
Summary: Merah bukanlah warna yang tidak biasa ketika musim gugur, tetapi memang pada dasarnya merah cukup mencolok. Oleh sebab itu aku menyadari keberadaanmu setelah sekian lama. Issashiburi.


Merah bukanlah warna yang tidak biasa ketika musim gugur, tetapi memang pada dasarnya merah cukup mencolok. Oleh sebab itu aku menyadari keberadaanmu setelah sekian lama. Issashiburi.

Assassination Classroom punya Yuusei Matsui

Karmanami story

Issashiburi!

(Okuda's POV)

"Karma-kun..!" teriakku antusias ketika pandanganku menatap kelebat rambut merahnya yang atentif. Di seberang jalan sana, sosok Karma yang kini kurasa telah semakin tumbuh tinggi —dan menawan.

"Karma-kun..!" ulangku memanggil namanya. Dengan buru-buru aku menyeberang lalu mengejar langkahnya yang lebar. Tentu saja ia tak mendengarku di jalanan yang ramai ini. Dia pun tampak buru-buru. Sejujurnya aku khawatir salah orang ketika nekat kutarik jaketnya. Ia pun berhenti dan menoleh, kekhawatiranku lenyap tak berbekas.

"Ternyata benar kau, Karma-kun," ujarku senang bukan kepalang, "isshashiburi!"

Sedetik. Dua detik. Tiga detik, dan dia hanya bereaksi, "hai?!"

Ah, tidak, ekspresinya itu jauh lebih menyebalkan. Wajah bodoh seolah tak mengenaliku itu sungguh menyebalkan.

"Mungkinkah kita saling mengenal?" tanyanya ragu-ragu. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar sesuatu yang retak. Kuharap itu bukan berasal dari hatiku.

"Um, yah... Kurasa kau sedikit lupa, aku ini..."

"Oh, ya? Halo?" kata Karma-kun menjawab teleponnya, " iya? Baiklah, saya sedang menuju ke sana, terima kasih," lalu pandangannya kembali padaku setelah menyimpan ponselnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, aku harap kita bisa bicara banyak hal lain waktu, maaf aku buru-buru," jawabnya kemudian berbalik sebelum menyempatkanku bicara, benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya bahwa ia sedang buru-buru. Aku hanya tersrnyum, melambai tangan lemah.

"Senang juga bertemu denganmu," ujarku masih memandangi punggungnya yang kian menjauh, "meski kau tak mengingatku," bisikku lirih.

Kuhela napas panjang, kembali berjalan. Hei, tidak, ini bukan arah menuju apartemenku. Lalu ke mana kakiku ini melangkah? Kenapa harus ... Kenapa harus ke arah Karma pergi? Aku tersenyum pahit. Apa aku demikian terobsesi padanya? Padahal aku hanya ingin bertemu. Iya, sih, sudah bertemu, tetapi tidak pernah berekspektasi akan seperti ini jadinya. Bayanganku di jendela kaca ini berbalas menatapku. Apanya? Apa yang telah berubah dariku hingga aku tidak dikenali? Rambut? Masih hitam dan panjang dengan gaya kepangan yang sama. Postur? Aku tetaplah Okuda Manami yang pendek dan tidak berisi. Kacamata juga belum pernah kuganti sejak sepuluh tahun terakhir. Singkatnya, aku tak banyak berubah, tetapi apa yang membuatku dilupakan?

Sesuatu dalam diriku berbisik, mengundang tawa menggelitik. Tentu saja, aku tidak punya kenangan yang patut diingat. Karma menjadi orang pertama yang berhasil melukai Koro-sensei. Nagisa pernah mengenakan pakaian cewek. Kayano juga pernah membuat puding raksasa. Siapapun pasti mengingat mereka dengan kejadian itu. Sedangkan aku? Ah, memangnya keahlian membuat racun itu sesuatu yang istimewa? Sial, aku ingin tertawa, tetapi tidak bisa.

"Sudah, hentikan!"

"Eh?!" Aku mendongak, setengah terkejut mendapati seseorang yang barusan bicara di sebelahku. Terlebih lagi tangannya di puncak kepalaku mengacak pelan rambut hitamku.

"Apa-apaan dengan wajah sedihmu itu? Jelek, ah!"

"K-ka... Karma-kun bukannya ..."

"Hee? Masih saja tidak bisa bercanda! Dasar kau ini!"

Aku mengerjap mata tak mengerti.

"Aku bercanda, tahu! Mana mungkin partner kejahilanku kulupakan begitu saja. Okuda-san percaya begitu saja, hm?" balasnya tersenyum hangat. Aha, sial, aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjawabnya. Tak pedulilah dia menganggapku apa. Kenyataan bahwa tidak dilupakan itu cukup melegakan bagiku.

"Ha-habisnya, Karma-kun ... Eh, bukannya Karma-kun sedang sibuk?" tanyaku mengalihkan topik.

"Iya, sih... Tapi aku takut akan membuat teman lama menangis kesepian jika aku tetap pergi."

"Si-siapa yang menangis..??!" protesku kesal. Tawanya kembali pecah. Yah, dan tawanya juga menular.

"Mau kutraktir minum?" ajaknya ramah membiarkanku berjalan sejajar di sebelahnya.

"Um, ngomong-ngomong aku tidak minum alkohol," jawabku.

"Ah, tentu saja, aku tak mungkin mengajak Bu dokter Okuda minum sesuatu yang berisiko terhadap kesehatan, aku tak mau diceramahi panjang lebar nantinya," jawab Karma tersenyum nakal.

"Ih, apa, sih, Karma-kun? Jadi ketika tidak bersamaku kamu minum-minum yang begitu?"

"Aku sudah dewasa jadi tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Hm, bukan gaya hidup suami idaman," gumamku lepas begitu saja.

"Oh, baiklah, aku akan berhenti minum-minum kalau begitu, aku sudah masuk tipe suami idamanmu 'kan?"

"Ha? A-apa? A-aku tahu kamu bercanda, kok," jawabku kikuk. Karma-kun hanya tersenyum, tidak merespon apa-apa lagi.

Kami memasuki kedai kopi yang baru buka. Suasana masih cukup tenang ditambah aroma khas minuman kaya kafein itu menyambut kedatangan kami dengan hangat. Mataku masih asyik menjelajah seisi ruangan, mengagumi desain interior dan tata konsep kafe ini. Sepotong cermin di dinding belakang menampakkan bayanganku yang duduk semeja dengan Karma-kun. Sekarang puas kau, hah? Lihat sekarang siapa yang bersamamu? Sungguh aku tak bisa menahan senyum.

Pandanganku teralih kepada Karma-kun di hadapanku yang bertopang dagu. Sepasang mata tembaganya entah sejak kapan memerhatikanku. Jangan, aku jadi malu.

"Issashiburi, ne..." ujar Karma-kun masih di posisinya, belum mengubah caranya memandang kepadaku.

"H-hai! Issashiburi," jawabku ala kadarnya, berusaha menelan kegugupan sebelum kegugupan menelanku. Kuharap tidak ada merah-merah menyebalkan yang bersemu di pipiku. Ya, aku ingin menyembunyikannya.

Sial, tapi tidak bisa. Ehe.

.Fin.

[A/N] : He yo, minna! Apa kabar fandom Ansatsu Kyoushitsu? , Uhu... Issashiburi! lama enggak ketemu ya??! *KanEmangEnggakPernahKetemu :v Ehe, tapi beneran loh, uda setahun ini saya meninggalkan fanfictionnet *YaudalaEnggakPentingBanget :v Saya sih bukan siapa-siapa ya tapi kangen saya tuh sama tempat ini, apalagi pas baca ff karmanami yang dulu-dulu :v ih tobat deh, kadang enggak percaya pernah bikin yang begituan.

Okelah, semoga ke depannya saya bisa menulis dengan lebih baik lagi :v lebih berkomitmen :v dan lebih survive di dunia nyata biar tetep aktif nulis :'v *ElahCurhat

Terima kasih yang uda baca ff buatan saya, buat para senpai shipper karmanami yang selalu menginspirasi, mungkin kita enggak saling kenal, tapi jujur saya respect banget sama kelian semua yang luar biasaaa :v

Okeh, see ya!


End file.
